


would you be so kind as to fall in love with me?

by franceslaurens



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blind Date, F/M, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9674879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franceslaurens/pseuds/franceslaurens
Summary: Georges decides to set up his two best friends, Frances Laurens and Philip Hamilton, on a blind date. Philip and Frances find themselves falling hard and fast for each other.OR the one where frances and philip go on a blind date together





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello hello! welcome to "would you be so kind as to fall in love with me?"! i hope yall enjoy this highly self-indulgent next gen lams fic!

"Remind me again why I let you convince me to go on a date with some dude I don't know?" Frances didn't bother with saying "hello" when she called Georges, her best friend–she decided to just lead with a question. Had Georges not known her better, he'd think she was mad at him. She definitely wasn't, though. She was more nervous than anything.

"Because you love me?" Frances could almost hear his grin as he spoke. She rolled her eyes.

"If I loved you, wouldn't I be going on a date with you instead of this rando?" The corners of Frances's lips curled up into a teasing grin.

A sigh came from Georges. "In all seriousness, though, Fran, you've nothing to worry about. He is absolutely wonderful! I have no doubts that you will hit it off immediately."

"I'm holdin' you to that, G. What does this guy even look like anyways? This bar is bound to be crowded as hell. There's no way I'll be able to find him based solely on the fact that he's 'absolutely wonderful'. I'm sure there are lots of wonderful guys there, man." Frances clicked her tongue as she glanced ahead at the bar she was slowly nearing towards.

"Um... He looks kinda like your father."

"You're fucking with me. There is no _way_ that I'm going on a date with a dude that looks like my f'in' dad!" Frances's eyebrows raised towards her hairline.

"He just vaguely looks like him, Ella!"

Frances huffed through her nose. "I told ya not to call me that, G!"

"I know, I know. Just give him a shot, please? It'll be great, I promise!"

"Fine, just 'cause I can tell you're pouting. If he's not fuckin' smokin hot, then I'mma be pissed." Frances leaned against one of the walls of the bar that she was supposed to meet the friend of Georges.

"Wonderful! It's going to be _magnifique_ , I promise! Go and have fun, mon cher!" Georges sang, hanging up before Frances had a chance to respond.

 _This is going to certainly be an interesting first date_ , Frances thought to herself.

*~*~*

Philip was fidgeting nervously, sitting in a booth in the back corner of a small little bar. He didn't even really know _why_ he was so nervous about this date. Maybe it was because Georges repeatedly told him how "absolutely wonderful" this girl supposedly was. Maybe it was because he wasn't sure if it was him who was early or if it was Mystery Girl who was late. He had been texting Georges about Mystery Girl, asking numerous questions about her. All the information Georges gave him was, "She has freckles" and, "She's very opinionated." The lack of information about this girl was only stressing him out even more.

Yet another person entered the crowded bar. Philip perked up, eyeing the woman who just walked in. If she was Mystery Girl, he would have to thank Georges profusely. From where he was sitting, he could tell that she had freckles all over her brown skin, curly bleached hair (he could tell she wasn't a natural blonde from her brown roots), and piercing blue eyes. When the girl caught sight of him, her eyebrows raised slightly and the ghost of a smile found its way to her lips as she made her way over to Philip.

"Hey," she said as soon as she was standing next to the booth. "You Georges's friend?" An eyebrow quirked up.

"The one and only. You must be the wonderful friend he speaks so highly of."

The girl snorted as she plopped down into the seat across from him. "I really don't get why he speaks so highly of me. He _knows_ that I'm an opinionated asshole." The corners of her lips curled up. "Frances-Eleanor Laurens, by the way. It's hyphenated, the Frances and the Eleanor. Don't call me Eleanor, though. It's fuckin' annoying."

"If you're such an asshole, then why did Georges set me up on a date with you?" The girl, Frances, burst out laughing and Philip decided that he'd do anything to hear it again. "Gorgeous name for a gorgeous woman."

Frances laughed again, lightly kicking Philip's shin. "Oh, shut up! You just wanna get in my pants!"

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. That's for me to know and you to find out." Philip smirked slightly. "The name's Philip, by the way. Philip Hamilton."

Frances's eyes widened as she jumped forward slightly in her seat. "No fuckin' way! Is your pops Alexander Hamilton?" Philip nodded. "Shit! My dad talks about 'im all the time! Somethin' about college roommates or some shit. Small world, eh?"

Philip chuckled lightly and Frances decided that she'd do anything, no matter how stupid, just to hear it again. "Small world, indeed. What school do you go to? Assuming you're in college, that is."

"I'm one of the many Columbia University hos." Philip snorted. "Just kiddin' about the ho part. I do go to Columbia, though. What about you?"

"I suppose I'm a Columbia ho, too."

"Shit! Man, this is fuckin' wild." Frances leaned forward slightly with a wide grin. "What's your major, Phil?"

"Literature." Frances raised an eyebrow. "I'm a poet. Uh, more like a struggling poet. What about you?"

"I'm kinda bouncin' between law and art. Art holds a special place in my heart, 'cause my pops drew a lot while I was growin' up. My roommate, her name's Theodosia, sweet girl, thinks I'd be better at being a lawyer 'cause I've been doin' debate since... Hm, since freshman year of high school. I might minor in art and major in law." Frances grinned widely and relaxed in her seat.

"Wow. Theo's one of my best friends. Seems like we should've met earlier, huh?"

"I can't _believe_ that Theo never bothered to introduce me to her hot, interestin' friend! What a douche!" Frances snorted.

"And I can't believe she never introduced me to her absolutely stunning roommate." Philip smirked and reached over the table to place his hand on top of hers. Frances grinned and flipped her hand over to properly grab Philip's hand. "Where're you from, if you don't mind me asking? I couldn't help but notice an accent."

"I'm kinda from all over the place. I was born in South Carolina, lived there for a few years, then bounced the fuck up to New York with my ma and pops. Then when I was, uh, twelve, I moved to London."

"Whoa. No way!"

Frances nodded and shrugged sheepishly. "Yeah. It wasn't for any luxurious reasons or whatever. It was 'cause my ma and pops had gone to this boarding school there and thought it'd be good for me. Somethin' about 'learning about myself' or some shit. Then, uh, when I was about fifteen, I moved back to New York. And, uh, Theo and her parents were my neighbors, which was pretty fuckin' lit."

"Damn. Sounds like you've lived a pretty full life. My story is not _nearly_ as interesting as yours." Philip gently squeezed Frances's hand.

"Oh, shut up. I'm sure it's plenty interesting!"

"It really isn't-"

Frances interrupted him by blowing a raspberry at him. "Just tell me your story, man! If you're lucky, I might tell you the entirety of my tragic sob story in return." She winked quickly at him.

"Fine, fine." Philip chuckled softly, and _dear God that was the most attractive noise Frances has ever heard_. "Let's see... I was born and grew up in New York. Born in Albany, grew up in Manhattan. I've never really lived anywhere else, other than studying abroad in France last year. Uh, my parents split when I was nine."

"Oh, shit, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It was twelve years ago, Fran. And they ended on good terms with each other. They just sorta realized they weren't right for each other anymore."

"Damn."

"Yeah. I grew up with Georges, too. As I'm sure you did, yeah?" Frances nodded. "And I have seven siblings."

"Shit! I don't have any siblings, man!" Frances grinned.

"It's really not all that it's hyped up to be. Being the oldest of eight kids fuckin' blows."

"Ay, he swears!"

"What about you? Your parents, how are they?"

Frances visibly deflated as soon as he got the word "parents" out. Philip instantly regretted saying it. "They, uh... Aren't together. Split when I was fifteen."

"Oh. Shit, I shouldn't've brought it up."

"No, uh, it's fine. It's just, um... A bit of a sore subject still. Not really a first date discussion, yeah?" Frances's eyebrows knitted together slightly as she gave Philip's hand a gentle squeeze.

Philip nodded. "Yeah, I suppose so. Still, sorry about bringing it up."

Frances shrugged lightheartedly. "It's whatever, Phil. If ya brought it up to Eighteen-Year-Old-Fran, she'd start fuckin' bawling about it. But it's all good! It brought me back to New York and now I get to have a first date with a guy I've never met that isn't nearly as awkward as it should be." Frances grinned and Philip's eyes lit up.

As the night progressed and as the couple had more and more drinks, conversation continued to flow. It was almost as if Frances was made for Philip and Philip made for Frances.

At close to midnight, the conversation lulled to a stop. Frances pulled her phone out, frowning a bit at the screen. "I should prolly bounce. Theo's worried about me and G is... threatening you in french. It was really good meeting you, Phil. I hope I can see you again." Frances flashed Philip the lopsided grin he had become used to while talking to the woman. She slowly stood up, swinging her bag over her shoulder as she leaned close to Philip.

"Yeah, it's probably best if you don't keep Theo waiting for too long." Philip grinned back and stood up next to Frances. "You want me to walk you home?"

"If it's not too much of an inconvenience, Mr Hamilton." Frances said in a joking tone, a soft giggle escaping her throat.

"I assure you, it most definitely isn't, Miss Laurens." Philip chuckled and winked at Frances.

"You're such a gentleman, Phil." Frances grinned and looped her arm around Philip's.

"I try. Shall we go?" Philip gestured towards the door, earning a soft giggle from Frances.

"Absolutely."

*~*~*

The walk back to Frances's apartment was fairly short. There was a silence between the pair—more a comfortable silence than an awkward one.

Frances led Philip into the building, pulling him to the elevator to go up to her floor. The ride up was quiet, France's head leaning against Philip's shoulder and Philip's arm around her waist.

When the elevator came to a stop, Frances smiled softly while gesturing towards the elevator doors with her head. "This is me." She tugged him out of the elevator and towards her apartment door. She turned towards Philip, gentle hands resting against his shoulders. "I had a lot of fun, Philip."

"Me, too." Philip's voice was barely above a hoarse whisper, his eyes flitting from Frances's piercing blue eyes to her plump lips.

"If ya want to kiss me, you could just ask." Frances said in a soft, teasing tone, a gentle smirk tugging at her lips. Philip sputtered nervously in response. "You're cute when you're nervous, Phil." She whispered before closing the gap between them, her lips pressed firmly against his. Once she pulled away, she noticed that Philip's cheeks were flushed, which brought out his freckles beautifully. "I'll see ya later, Phil." Frances whispered before stepping around him to make her way inside her apartment.

Philip just stood there, awestruck, a hand running through his hair and down his face. He'd have to thank Georges later for setting him up with Frances.


End file.
